This disclosure relates generally to the field of drilling wells below the bottom of a body of water. More specifically, the disclosure relates to methods for creating a cellar for placement of well pressure control equipment at a level below the water bottom.
Methods known in the art for placing well pressure control equipment or a wellhead proximate the bottom of a body of water may not provide for resistance to caving of water bottom sediments for a wellhead and/or pressure control equipment disposed below the water bottom. Excavation of the wellhead and/or pressure control equipment for subsequent operations on such a well may require the use of a mobile offshore drilling unit, and thus may be costly and inefficient.